Defense Boost
Defense Boost (Defense Up in the Japanese arcade) is a Normal Move Card. It is not to be confused with the similar Defense Burst. Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Normal *Sign: Rock *Usage Condition: This Move sometimes activates when you win at any Sign. *Effect: A surge of energy increases your defense, reducing the amount of damage you take from hits! Availability *Japanese **5th Edition (New; 047-技; ft. Shantungosaurus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (050-技; ft. Carcharodontosaurus) **6th Edition (055-技; ft. Triceratops) **2007 1st Edition (044-技; ft. Nodosaurus vs. Pachyrhinosaurus) **2007 1st Edition+ (044-技; ft. Nodosaurus vs. Pachyrhinosaurus) **2007 2nd Edition (060-技; ft. Iguanodon) **2007 3rd Edition (055-技; ft. Saichania) **2007 4th Edition (055-技; ft. Tarchia) **2007 4th Edition+ (064-技; ft. Tarchia) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (039-技; ft. Neovenator) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (038-技; ft. Charonosaurus vs. Gorgosaurus) **Kakushin 3rd Edition (021-技; ft. Nodosaurus vs. unknown) *English **3rd Edition (New; 047-Move; ft. Shantungosaurus) **4th Edition (050-Move; ft. Carcharodontosaurus) **5th Edition (055-Move; ft. Triceratops) **Series 2 1st Edition (044-Move; ft. Nodosaurus vs. Pachyrhinosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (060-Move; ft. Iguanodon) **Series 2 3rd Edition (055-Move; ft. Saichania) **Series 2 4th Edition (064-Move; ft. Tarchia) *Taiwanese **4th Edition (New; 050-技; ft. Carcharodontosaurus) **6th Edition (055-技; ft. Triceratops) **Series 2 1st Edition (044-技; ft. Nodosaurus vs. Pachyrhinosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (060-技; ft. Iguanodon) **Series 2 3rd Edition (055-技; ft. Saichania) **Series 2 4th Edition (064-技; ft. Tarchia) Defense Boost Card 3.png|Defense Boost arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Defense Boost Card 4.png|Defense Boost arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Defense Boost Card 2.jpg|Defense Boost arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Defense Boost Card 5.gif|Defense Boost arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Defense Boost Card 6.png|Defense Boost arcade card (English 5th Edition) DefenseS22nd.jpg|Defense Boost arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) DefenseS23rd.jpg|Defense Boost arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) DefenseS24th.jpg|Defense Boost arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) DefenseTaiS21st.jpg|Defense Boost arcade card (Taiwanese S2 1st Edition) TCG Stats *Attribute: Normal *Card Code: DKCG-085/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 1st(+) arcade card *Effect: :+400 or +700; If it's your opponent's turn, the Dinosaur that uses this Move gains +700 Power instead of +400. Trivia *In the arcade game, "Defense Boost" and "Defense Burst" are different cards, but the only difference is that Defense Burst is a stronger version that only activates if you win against your opponent's critical move. **The only true way to tell them apart is by looking at their Japanese names: the last character of "Defense Boost" looks like a curved "7" with a degree sign (°) attached to the top right corner; the third to last character of "Defense Burst" is a long dash (—). *Artwork from one of Defense Boost's various arcade cards is seen on the TCG Move Card Simulation. *This Move can only be used twice for a Dinosaur. This mechanic is similar to Attack Boost/Burst, Defense Burst, Leaellyn Cure, Technique Boost, and Elemental Power. Gallery Defense Boost 1.png|Defense Boost in the arcade by Sauropelta Defense Boost.png|Altirhinus using Defense Boost Category:Move Cards Category:Arcade Category:TCG